Lo que excita a los semes
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: WARNING YAOI!SasuNaru KakaIru ItaDei ShinoKiba LeeGaa KakuHidan O/O


La Cosmopolitan me pervierte u/u

¿Que es lo que hacen los ukes en la intimidad que calienta tanto a sus semes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Me encanta que Naruto me encienda haciendome sentir su aliento en mi oído y susurrandome lo que le va a hacer a mi "amiguito". _Sasuke Uchiha._

_*_Me da morbo cuando Kiba me lame la cara , nariz, frente, boca...Que me chupe **todo.**_Shino Aburame_

_*_Desde que Iruka-sensei aprendió a poner el condón con la boca, ¡me enciende de sobremanera que lo haga!* _Kakashi Hatake_

_*_A Deidara le encanta el helado, por eso a veces toma un poco con su lengua y las de las manos, lo deja enfriar en sus bocas y luego me chupa por donde mas me gusta. El muy cabron no falla._ Itachi Uchiha._

_*_Gaara tiene un cuerpo precioso y ademas muy suave, por eso cuando vengo muy cansado de alguna misión, me echa aceite por el cuerpo y lo extiende con el suyo , me encantan sus **masajes.**. _Rock Lee_

_*_Cuando Hidan tiene ganas de sexo entrelaza sus piernas con las mias y empieza a frotarse hasta que ardemos. _Kakuzu_

_*_Cuando quiere guerra, osea siempre, me baja el boxer con los dientes. Eso me pone malo._Shino Aburame._

*Lo admito es muy facil excitarme, sobre todo si viste de manera sexy y se comporta de la misma manera...Por eso adoro el verano. _Kakashi Hatake_

_*_Naruto me hace caricias por todo el cuerpo con una pluma y en el verano con un cubito de hielo en su boca. _Sasuke Uchiha._

_*_Deidara suele apretar mucho su trasero cuando estoy dentro de él, sabe que eso hace que me vuelva loco._Itachi Uchiha_

_*_Gaara me excita diciendome gentil y delicadamente a la par que sugerentemente sexy :" ven aquí que te voy a dar lo tuyo".Y entonces me enciendo tanto como el color de su pelo._Rock Lee_

*Estar sentado en una silla y que se siente encima de y se meta mi miembro de golpe. _Kakuzu_

_*_Hacer un 69, es decir dar y recibir sexo a la vez, ¿que mas se puede pedir? _.Kakashi Hatake._

_*_A veces deshace una pizca de mi pasta de dientes,regalo de Gai-sensei para una sonrisa brillante, en su lengua para luego hacerme una felación mentolada. Me deshago. _Rock Lee_

_*_Que en el momento menos pensado venga y me diga que esta muy excitado. _Shino Aburame._

_*_Cuando hacemos el misionero, pone sus piernas sobre mis hombros, asi la penetracion es mas profunda y ambos disfrutamos más._ Sasuke Uchiha._

*Yo disfruto con el placer ajeno más que con el propio, asi que lo que me pone es ver a Hidan loco de lujuria, sentir como pierde el control. Que grite, que muerda, que me arañe..._Kakuzu._

_*_Un dia Deidara me pillo meneandomela, y en lugar de cabrearse, se puso de rodillas y me ayudo a terminar con sus manos y sus lenguas.¡Tuve uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida!._Itachi Uchiha._

*Que me insulte cuando lo hacemos. O sea que sea muy Hidan. _Kakuzu_

*Me pone cachondisimo que Kiba llegue a casa caliente y sin mediar palabra , me desnude, se desnude, me tire en el suelo y se siente sobre mi miembro. Es increible..._Shino Aburame_

_*_Como todo buen seme me fascina oir las palabras "me corro" de los labios de su uke. _Kakashi Hatake._

*Me flipa que chupe y mordisquee mis orejas mientras me susurra obscenidades. _Rock Lee._

_*_Echar un polvo salvaje y sucio en la cocina al estilo de "El cartero siempre llama dos veces". _Sasuke Uchiha._

_*_Me pone que me cuele en su despacho de Kazekage porque necesita que lo hagamos ya. _Rock Lee_

*Naruto tiene debilidad por las transformaciones asi que cada dia transforma sus ropas en algo distinto: enfermera, kimono sexy...A veces me da la impresion de que no tengo a un solo Naruto si no a una docena.¿No es maravilloso?. _Sasuke Uchiha._

_*_Alucino cuando me mira fijamente a la cara con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras me da placer oral. _Itachi Uchiha._

_*_Me excita que me clave las uñas cuando esta al borde del orgasmo. _Shino Aburame_

_*_Me enloquece cuando me pide que me venga sobre su cara y su pecho._Kakuzu_

_*_Me encanta que mi dulce Irukita se vuelva un escandaloso, cuanto mas grita en la cama mas caliente me pongo._Kakashi Hatake_

_*_Me da un morbo tremendo que se toque mientras me hace un homenaje_.Itachi Uchiha_

_*_Que me despierte de buena mañana frotando su trasero contra mi miembro._Shino Aburame._

_*_Que se ponga nata en sus zonas erogenas y me invite a tomar el postre. _Kakashi Hatake._

_*_Me pone que se resita, que cierre la boca, se tape su miembro, finge que no quiere y dice "¡no dejame!" con voz melosa, dandome a entender que en el fondo si quiere. _Kakuzu_

*Que se coloque sobre mi pero al reves : yo tumbado y el encima mirando a mis pies . Esto no solo aumenta mi placer, si no que me permite unas vistas excelentes. _Sasuke Uchiha._

_*_Que se eche encima mia, mirandome con lujuria y me coma a besos, bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a mi miembro. _Rock Lee_

_*_Que simule una felacion con mi lengua o uno de mis dedos y me diga que luego le va a hacer eso mismo a mi "amiguito". _Shino Aburame_

_*_Despues de un rato largo haciendolo de frente se da la vuelta y me dice: "Ahora por detras".Eso me vuelve majara. _Itachi Uchiha_

*Uff el pantalon casi me explota cuando vi que Naruto se habia tatuado mi nombre en su nalga derecha._Sasuke Uchiha_

_*_Hidan cogio mi mano , la puso entre sus piernas, y la utilizo para darse placer .Me puso a tope que lo hiciera sin previo aviso. _Kakuzu_

_*_Me vuelve loco atarle a la cama, lamer todo su cuerpo y hacerle sufrir un poco con la espera antes de metersela. _Kakashi Hatake._

_*_Hay un truquito que Naruto le enseño a Kiba y que me hace cuando esta encima : mueve las caderas en circulos y consigue llevarme hasta el septimo cielo. _Shino Aburame_

_*_Que justo antes de hacerme una felacion,Gaara se coma un caramelo de menta extrafuerte. _Rock Lee_

_*_Normalmente solemos discutir por sobre a quien le toca limpiar la casa , por eso a modo de venganza Naruto ,solo para provocarme, se pone a fregar el suelo a cuatro patas, meneando descaradamente su trasero. _Sasuke Uchiha_

_*_Que en plena felacion me chupe con fuerza el glande y retire su boca de repente: me pone muchisimo el sonido que hace._Kaluzu_

_*_Si me da un beso profundo mientras mueve su lengua en circulos , no solo me da placer sino que me transmite que esta como una moto. _Itachi Uchiha._

_*_Se que a Iruka-sensei le encanta el agua, por eso me pone a mil ducharnos juntos y que me enjabone cada milimetro de mi cuerpo._Kakashi Hatake_

*Que se frote contra mi muslo como si fuera una **perrita** en celo._Shino Aburame_

_*_Me produce una aguda excitación que chupe con lujuria partes de mi cuerpo que no suele chupar, como una rodilla o un codo. _Rock Lee_

_*_Me puse a mil un dia que llegue de un intercambio y encontre a Hidan masturbandose y me puse a mirarle tocandome yo tambien. Lo pasamos en grande juntos, pero no revueltos._Kakuzu_

_*_Adoro que cuando alcanza el orgasmo me muerda el cuello, los hombros o lo que me indica que esta disfrutando tanto que pierde el control. _Shino Aburame_

_*_Me chifla ver la cara de placer que pone cuando entro en é se si finge para darme morbo o le sale de verdad, pero lo cierto es que me pone muchisimo._ Sasuke Uchiha._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Perversion nivel:Cosmopolitan O_O_

_Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)_


End file.
